


his last cigarette

by dollsteeth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Camping, Daydreaming, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Road Trips, Seo Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Smut, badboy!johnny, i cant think of tags pls just let me post my johnmark in peace, my fav rarepair fr, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsteeth/pseuds/dollsteeth
Summary: johnny needs to get out of town, and mark would follow him anywhere.or,johnny's your typical bad boy, and mark's the kinda-innocent-but-not-really kid that he just had to go and fall in love with.





	his last cigarette

johnny pulled up to mark’s apartment block, a smirk tugging at his chapped lips as he saw the smaller boy already cautiously approaching the car. popping the trunk, he slid out of his seat to help mark put his bag in, before leaning down to capture the boy’s lips in a kiss that was far too rough and lustful to be called a greeting. mark was taken aback, his big coffee eyes staring innocently up at johnny once the elder had pulled away. johnny just let his smirk return before closing the trunk and sliding back into his seat, watching mark’s every move like a hawk as the boy followed his lead.

mark sat in the passenger seat timidly, his eyes flickering over to johnny momentarily as he started the car. he didn't know where they were heading, and neither did johnny. they were just getting away. johnny said he needed a break and well, mark would follow johnny anywhere. he was like a puppy, always at johnny’s heels. he looked up to the older, adored him. his ‘bad boy’ vibe was something mark always wished he could have too, all leather jackets and cigarettes and making out with strangers in nightclubs. but alas, mark couldn’t bring himself to follow in johnny’s footsteps that was, so he chose to just stay close by, observing.

johnny noticed the younger deep in thought and shook his head, placing a hand on his upper thigh. mark’s big eyes shot down to johnny’s large hand and he felt a blush creep onto his face, turning towards the window so johnny wouldn’t notice. johnny kept his eyes on the road, a low chuckle rumbling in his throat. he had always been fond of mark, if he could pin it down to one feeling he’d say he was probably as close to love as johnny seo could get. but of course, he’d never tie himself down, so he figured the sex would be a fine replacement. the first time they fucked, johnny had taken mark’s virginity. he was gentle, uncharacteristically so, but he still made mark weak, a pliant mess under his experienced hands. the younger boy had wrapped his arms around johnny’s neck with tears in his eyes, and johnny had kissed the tears away, waiting until mark was comfortable to turn the pain into pleasure. mark had fallen asleep soon after they finished, exhausted and clinging to johnny, while johnny lay awake and thought about the boy whose bare skin was pressed all too close against his side.

the pair sat in the car, lost in thoughts as they drove further into the countryside, the towns becoming less and less dense as time went by (not like the two of them noticed). they were lost in thought, johnny paying little attention to the country road ahead of them. mark continued to stare out the window, his eyes locked on the horizon as he daydreamed of anything that crossed his mind. it didn’t take long before he was thinking about johnny.

he pushed the thoughts to the back of his head in favour of reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small baggie and rolling papers, leaning forward to rest on the dashboard so he had a stable surface. johnny kept his eyes on the road, now more aware and searching for somewhere they could pull over. he needed a rest anyway, and he sure as hell didn’t want to miss out on sharing a joint with mark. the younger boy had pulled out a good amount of weed, he had chopped up before leaving his house, not wanting to waste time with it on the road. he rolled the joint tightly, bringing it to his mouth to lick the glue and quickly stick it down. he grabbed a lighter from the glovebox and tried to ignite it, his hand shaking slightly too much for him to get it working.

johnny pulled over next to a lightly wooded area, and leaned over to place his hand over mark’s, effortlessly igniting the flame and pushing it gently towards the joint that was hanging lazily out of mark’s mouth. the younger smiled before inhaling deeply, removing the joint from his mouth. as he prepared to exhale, johnny put a hand on the back of his head, pulling him close and sealing their lips together. mark suppressed a laugh and blew out into johnny’s mouth, pulling away once he was finished and being met with a face full of smoke and an already giggly johnny.

the two passed the joint back and forth, shotgunning it almost every hit they took and becoming increasingly giggly and touchy. by the time they had finished, johnny had pulled mark onto his lap, and was sucking and biting his neck, leaving a trail of dark hickeys everywhere his lips touched. mark moved his hips in gentle circles on johnny’s crotch, encouraging the older to keep going as he panted and giggled. mark eventually got sick of the teasing kisses on his neck, and he put his hands on johnny’s face and tilted the elder’s head up, connecting their lips in a sloppy, desperate kiss. johnny immediately pushed his tongue past mark’s lips, driving mark crazy with every simple move he made. 

they somehow made their way out of the car without a struggle, and before mark knew it he was bent over the hood of the car, johnny pushing his fingers into mark’s mouth, ready for the younger to cover them in saliva. mark sucked on his fingers eagerly, whining when they were pulled away from him. johnny wasted no time, pushing two fingers into mark and chuckling as the younger let out a loud whine and pushed back against him. 

“johnny, please, just fuck me, don’t need prep, need you,” mark whined, and johnny couldn't say no. he took his fingers out and spat on his hand, coating his dick in saliva before pushing into mark, the small boy having to bite down on his hand to suppress a scream. johnny waited for a moment before he pulled out and slammed back into mark, watching as his hands reached out desperately to find something to hold on the smooth surface of the car. he repeated the motion, slow and deep, drank in the beautiful moans coming from mark.

mark basked in the euphoria he felt from both the high and the pleasure of johnny fucking him slowly, teasingly. the elder knew him so well, knew every way to make mark scream out in pleasure. warm tears made their way down mark’s cheeks, both the burn of not using lube and the way johnny was teasing him pushing them out of his eyes. he pushed his hips back against johnny, and the older took the hint, picking up his pace immediately, roughly pounding into mark and causing more tears to pour down the small boy’s face. a string of curses and pleads left his mouth, and johnny could tell he was close already. he reached around and wrapped his hand around mark’s dick, hearing the younger curse louder and chuckling once again. he jerked mark off, the boy cumming in his hand quickly with a cry of his name. johnny followed suit quickly, releasing inside of mark before pulling out and picking him up. 

he laid the fucked out boy in the back seat, covering him with a blanket he always kept while he slowly recovered from his comedown. he fixed up his clothes, pulling a cigarette out from the pack in his back pocket and lighting it. he sat in the driver’s seat and turned so he could see mark, who had quickly fallen asleep in the back. he smiled and pushed the smoke out of his lungs, dropping the half finished cigarette on the floor and squashing it out before closing the door and driving off, looking for somewhere that he and mark could stay for the night, whether it be a hostel or somewhere with good tree coverage. he drove for about an hour, the day slowly fading away as the moon took over the sun’s position in the sky. 

a gentle acoustic song played through the crackly radio as johnny pulled onto a side road through an area of woods, clearly very rarely used. he had been there before, and he drove directly into a clearing that he knew of. he got out of the car, and began work setting up a tent and making it comfortable. it took him an hour and a lot of cursing, but he ended up getting it right. he gently woke mark, the boy blinking up at him sleepily and smiling. 

“hey, i’ve got a tent set up, yeah? and uh, my hoodie is there, if you need clothes, uh, i’ll wait for you,” he put the keys in mark’s lap, “lock up when you’re ready, yeah?”

johnny nodded to himself and moved back into the tent, wrapping himself in a blanket as he waited for mark. a good five minutes later, the boy zipped open the door and stepped in, wearing nothing but johnny’s hoodie and a pair of boxers, his hair messy and neck covered in hickeys, and johnny swore he’d never seen mark look so beautiful. he pulled him into a kiss, the boy taken aback by johnny’s swift motion. he pulled away, muttering something about being too tired and johnny nodded, just quietly inviting him to lay under the blankets together. mark wiggled close to the elder and rested his head on his chest, a small smile plastered on his face.

they lay silence, until johnny spoke up. 

“hey, uh, mark?”

“yeah,” mark whispered, turning to gaze up at johnny, the sweet smile still lingering.

“i, uh, fuck… sorry, i don't know how to word this,” johnny muttered, tripping over himself as he tried to explain how he felt, “i love you. i’m in love with you? and i have been for a while but, i… i thought the sex would be enough but god, mark, i love you so much, i need more. i need you to be mine.”

mark’s eyes glistened with adoration as he leaned forward to kiss johnny, all of his repressed emotions pouring out into one kiss. johnny kissed back with equal emotion, gently caressing mark’s cheek. he wanted mark all to himself, and he wanted to be mark’s, so he tried to prove himself. the kiss was different from their other kisses, not driven by lust but love, sweet and caring. they pulled away for air and johnny rested his forehead against mark’s.

“so, mark lee. will you be mine, officially? my boyfriend?”

mark giggled, kissing johnny quickly, “of course i will, johnny seo. i’d love nothing more.”

that night, they fell asleep under the stars, wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! this is my first nct fic shbsrbj i just love this pairing so so so much and i had an idea and just ran with it uwu!!! i hope you enjoyed and i apologise for the shitty smut i need more practice hsfkbrf.
> 
> the world needs more johnmark thank u.
> 
> anyway!! thanks again for reading, and kudos and comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> dont forget to follow my messy ass on twitter, @jongtitty.


End file.
